


How do you run from what is inside your head?

by Mrsnightmares



Series: We're all mad here [3]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Choking, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Multi, Murder, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsnightmares/pseuds/Mrsnightmares
Summary: A year has passed since you, Billy, and Stu's killing spree. The three of you have just been accepted into Windsor college and are ecstatic. You don't know who is going to take the fall this time for your guys murder spree this time but you know one thing for sure, lots of murders are going to pop up soon.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Stu Macher/Reader
Series: We're all mad here [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384843
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	How do you run from what is inside your head?

"Wow I feel just like a little pretty princess." Stu says as he takes a crown off the shelf and puts it on his own, its a shiny black metallic looking crown with the words _Daddy's little slut_ written on it in bright neon pink.

"We need to show Billy, Stu oh my god don't pose like that you'll get us kicked out!" You say laughing as you take a picture of Stu in the crown and send it to Billy, the pose in question is Stu on his hands and knees sticking his tongue out at the camera. Stu snickers as he gets up and throws his arms around you wrapping you into one of his usual hugs.

"Babe chill we're in Spencers nobody gives a fuck what we're doing unless we're stealing shit, why are we here again?" He whines into your hair making you scoff in surprise.

"I just wanted to check things out, they have some really great stuff her- STU PUT THAT DOWN!" You speak only to yell as Stu grabs a large black dildo which flops sadly in his hands, Stu turns to you with a cheeky grin and you start to run as Stu chases you with the dildo flopping every which way. 

"Babe come back! Don't be scared! Are you scared cuz its black? That's very racist you know!" Stu snickers out getting closer and closer to you with the dildo.

"Stu you know that's not it!" You shout behind you as you near the store entrance with its large thief detectors right on the sides, fuck your knees were going to kill you after this. Seeing no other way out you slide through the entrance and right out of the other side, Stu foolishly chased you and the alarm sounded ringing in your ears.

"Sir you have to pay for that!" You hear a guff voice call out from behind Stu, he takes a look behind him before he throws the dildo back. All you hear is a smack as it hits...something and your being scooped up by Stu who runs carrying you as fast as he can through the mall. 

"Stu you did not just do that!" You squeal as Stu jumps over a table no doubt scarring the group of old ladies who were gathered around the table chatting.

"Sorry babe but I think we just got banned from that mall." He shouts as the two of you burst through the malls exit doors, he hurries to his car and dumps you in the passenger seat before peeling out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. Sighing you take a notebook out of the glove box and cross out yet another malls name underneath other places you have been banned from due to Stu, Billy, or sometimes even both of them because of their stupid antics. You put away the notebook and pull out your compact mirror from your pocket, looking into it you see smudged eyeliner, smudged eye shadow, and your foundation looks patchy due to the sweat from the chase trickling down your face.

"Stu you fucked up my makeup!" You sigh grabbing one of your makeup wipes from your purse, you start to wipe away all of your makeup as Stu speaks.

"Babe you look fine without all that shit caked on your face."

"I know Stu, but I want to look even better for Billy's birthday dinner...which we are five minutes late for thanks to you." You say as you smear your foundation along your face with your finger, grabbing out your blending brush and contour you set to work when almost as if on cue Stu's phone starts to ring. Thankfully Stu's car has Bluetooth so when he clicks the accept button he doesn't have to hold the phone, instead you both get to hear Billy's annoyed voice as it crackles through Stu's speakers.

"Where are you guys?" Billy's monotone voice echos throughout the car, you and Stu share a look and you motion for him to answer Billy as you pucker your lips applying lip gloss to them. 

"There may have been a incident at the mall...and we may be banned." Stu says hesitantly as Billy sighs, you can already see that he most likely is pinching his nose right now as he glares down at the ground.

"We'll be there soon Billy." You say softly as you apply your eye shadow gently being careful not to apply too much. 

"You better be baby-girl." Billy growls before he hangs up the phone clicking in response. 

Only a couple of minutes later you and Stu arrive at the restaurant, its only a small Italian bistro but Billy loves it hence why you guys picked it for his birthday dinner. When the two of you walk into it Billy is sitting at a table all alone with a glass of cherry coke in front of him, you already know its cherry coke just like how you already know that the drink to his left is Dr.Pepper and the drink on the other side is Mellow Yellows Stu's favorite drink which no matter how much the two of you teased that it looked like he was drinking pee he kept drinking. You slide into the booth with Billy right in the middle and take a small sip of your Dr.Pepper as Stu slides in on the other side of Billy, Billy is silent but you don't try to force conversation nor does Stu you both know what Billy wants. Wordlessly you take you hand and grab one of Billy's hands while Stu grab the other, both of you keep holding on even as the waitress comes by.

"Is everything all right?" She questions and while this certainly must be a weird scene you turn to look at her keeping your hand attached to Billy's. 

"I'll take a plate of spaghetti, he'll take two bowls of calzones, and he'll take a lasagna with sweet potatoes and mushrooms." You speak curtly gesturing with your other hand when it comes time for Stu and Billy's orders, the waitress nods scribbles it down onto her notepad and hurries off. Maybe you could have said that a little less harsh but right now Billy needed your full undivided attention.

"Hey now Billy look at me." You soothe as you turn Billy's face towards yours, his eyes are blank and he's not all here right now but you'll bring him back.

"Billy both me and Stu are here, we aren't leaving you and we never will. Right Stu?" You speak softly cupping Billy's face as you talk before you turn looking at Stu.

"Yeah Billy we're both here." Stu whispers as he nuzzles his face into Billy's neck, Billy doesn't snap back all at once he never does when he gets like this. Instead he slowly gains awareness and when he is fully back nobody mentions it, just like all the other times the topic is dropped and buried beneath the surface never to be talked about besides the soft conversations you and Stu have in bed when Billy is asleep. 

Later that night as you are in the bathroom showering you hear the two of them chatting in the bed faintly, your not one to eavesdrop so you don't bother even trying to understand them through the pounding of water against the showers floor. The shower was probably your favorite part of the house as instead of having a curtain it had a frosted glass door, you don't know why but you always wanted one of those doors in your shower. Maybe it was because it was a deep desire of yours to be pressed against the door and fucked hard, you sure that wish will be eventually fulfilled knowing your two boyfriends and how they were always down to try something new. 

You wrap your hair into a towel letting it dry as you brush your teeth, gah the taste of mint made you gag with how strong it was but it was either this or Stu's bubblegum tasting toothpaste as your usual mild mint one had ran out yesterday leaving you with Billy's extra strong mint toothpaste. You spit into the sink grimacing as you grab the cup that sits on the sink and rinse your mouth out trying to get rid of the mint taste that lingers even after two more rinses, you unwrap your hair letting it fall down and air dry as you leave the bathroom leaving the light on in case either Stu or Billy had to go to the bathroom during the night. You don't know whoever built this house but they must have been drunk while doing so as the light switch for the bathroom was not close to the door at all, instead it was all the way by the shower as the light switch by the door only flickered on dim lights surrounding the mirror. While these lights were great for doing your makeup in as they allowed you to tone your foundation and concealer correctly as they were dim white light instead of the usual yellow light that was in bathrooms, these lights did little to light up the rather large bathroom so the three of you had taken to just leaving the lights on all night. 

Walking into the bedroom you smile as you see Stu's arms wrapped across a sleeping Billy, you lift up the cover and wiggle your way in between Billy's arms. Today must have really taken a toll on Billy today because he only slept in Stu's arms when he was stressed out usually it was you sleeping on Stu's chest and Billy's arms around your waist. Whatever this sleeping position didn't really change anything besides which side of the bed you were sleeping on, you stroke Billy's arm softly with your fingers as you slowly fall asleep in his arms. 

* * *

You stare up at the house as you lean against Stu's car, Stu's parents had gotten tired of him constantly parading around the two of you in their house as they said. So they bought the three of you a house to keep them out of their hair, even though they were barley home they just didn't want to face the fact that their son was in a poly relationship with both a female and a male. You snort as you tie your hair up you had nothing to move into the house yet due to Stu wanting to paint every s i n g l e room in the house before the three of you got settled, both you and Billy had put your foot down though at him wanting to leave the bedroom for you three empty till the painting was done. Instead it was decide that the furniture in the bedroom would simply be moved to another room when it was time to paint it, so correction the house did have furniture in it but only in one room for now. 

"Hey baby girl you just gonna stare or are you gonna help us carry in all this fucking paint?" You hear Billy's voice call from the back of the car, smiling you turn towards him and laugh as you see both him and Stu struggling to carry the many paint buckets.

"I think you big buff strong men can carry them, you don't need the help of such a small fragile female." You joke making Billy glare at you scowling.

"I'm coming don't worry." You say as you move off the car heading towards the back off it where there is only more paint cans stacked in a pyramid. 

"Stu why the fuck would you buy so many?" Billy curses as he and Stu start to lug in some of the paint cans leaving them all piled up on the porch for the meantime. 

"So if I didn't like the color I could change it duh." Stu says rolling his eyes this makes both you and Billy sigh and roll your eyes.

"Stu why didn't you just pick the colors you liked then?" You ask as you carry some of the paint cans.

"..." Silence answers your question and after you set the paint cans down you pinch your nose.

"You picked two of every color they had didn't you?" You question hearing a loud slap in response as Billy face palms.

"I told you guys not to let me pick out the paint!" Stu whines giving you and Billy his infamous puppy eyes as the two of you stare at him a scowl on your faces.

"What are we going to do with all the extra paint Stu?" Billy questions.

"We'll just put it in the basement." Stu shrugs nonchalantly making Billy groan loudly.

You snicker as you shut the trunk of the car, all the paint is out and now is stacked on the porch. Wordlessly the three of you move the giant stacks of paint cans into the empty living room, sitting down on the floor you start to sort the paint cans by color into little stacks. 

"What color are we thinking for the living room?" You question looking up at Billy and Stu who look at each other and shrug, sighing you look down at the paint can in your hand and wrinkle your nose. Like hell your going to have orange anywhere in your house. 

"Kiwi green it is." You say as you grab a random paint can from the green section, you look at Billy and Stu and the two of them shrug again.

"That's fine babe ohhh but I want the kitchen a light blue!" Stu says stars in his eyes as he clasps his hands together

"Our house is going to look fucking ridiculous." Billy mumbles under his breath as he dips his brush into one of the kiwi green paint buckets while you and Stu share the other, the three of you paint in silence all focusing on not fucking up the paint job. When you finally finish your wall you sigh as you sit down on the floor wiping the sweat off your brow.

"Since your done come and help me baby girl." Billy says making you whine as you get up and walk towards him paintbrush in tow. A mischievous glint is in Billy's eyes and you don't understand why till your only a few feet away from him, you yelp as you feel something cold and sticky being flung onto your back. Turning around you see Stu paintbrush in hand dripping with paint, reaching behind you and touching you back you see kiwi green paint stained on your hand.

"You dickbags!" You yell making Billy and Stu laugh as you run back to the other paint bucket which is unfortunately by Stu, you dip your brush into the paint bucket as Stu gets closer a wicked smile on his face. You pout in pretend anger ignoring him as he talks.

"C'mon babe its not that big of a deal it was all just fun and ga-" You cut him off by swiping a large streak of paint across his face and he shuts his mouth just in time to avoid getting any in it. 

"Haha she got you good Stu." Billy laughs but when he sees you turn towards him he stops cocking his eyebrow. The paint flings through the air in what seems like slow motion before it falls down on Billy's head sliding down his hair, Billy scowls and grabs his paint bucket forgoing the brush in order to fling paint rapidly without having to dip the brush every time he wanted to. There is no mercy as the three of you fling paint around the living room and at each other covering everything not protected by tape (the windows and door frames) in the bright kiwi green color, you laugh as you look at Stu who's tank top and black with yellow ducks short sleeved shirt is stained in paint as well as the large smear of paint across his face.

"You look like a real masterpiece Stu." You say between breathes as you laugh, Billy joins in as well making Stu grin as he strikes a pose.

"Babe I've always been a masterpiece." He says making you wheeze as you laugh harder, as you laugh Billy and Stu exchange a look before they both move towards you with Billy grabbing you by the hips while Stu puts one of his hands on your shoulder while he pulls your face up towards his. You laughter dies down as you and Stu kiss softly while Billy pulls down your pants caressing your thighs and ass before he worms his hand in between your legs. If Billy wasn't behind you ready to support your weight you would of collapsed to the ground as he puts two of his fingers into you slowly pumping them in and out, you pull away from Stu and moan making Billy smile darkly before he opens his mouth.

"You like that don'tcha baby girl? You like my filthy hands touching your body? You like my fingers pumping in and out of your tight pussy spreading you open for me and Stu, I know you do baby girl because look at you. Your dripping onto the floor practically, so desperate for us huh?" He mutters into your ear as you stare at Stu grinning as he looks at the two of you his bulge only growing in his pants the longer he looks.

"Fuck Billy Stu please." You whine looking pleadingly at Stu.

"Please what babe? You gotta use your words." Stu mocks as he steps closer, he grabs your chin making you look him in the eye as you squirm desperately on Billy's fingers.

"Please fuck me!" You whine pathetically looking pleadingly at Stu.

"What do you think Stu? Should we oblige her?" Billy purrs from behind your ear locking eyes with Stu.

"I don't know Billy should we? Should we babe? Should we oblige you?" Stu questions smiling wickedly, you don't answer instead choosing to pull Stu down by his tank top crashing his lips into yours. Faintly you feel Billy pull his fingers out of you before he pulls you down onto his crotch, you reach behind you undoing your bra and tossing it to the side with your shirt not caring where it lands. Eyeing Stu you push your hair away from your face leaning on your elbows you push you ass against Billy's dick harder making him hiss. 

"Dirty fucking bitch." You hear Billy mumble from behind you before you feel a sharp tug on your underwear then before you know it your underwear is ripped down the seams and torn off of you tossed somewhere in the same direction of your shirt you think so anyway. You gasp before looking back at Billy scowling, Billy looks back up at you grinning.

"Whoops." He says nonchalantly shrugging as he looks up at you, his smug grin soon turns into a groan as you grind against his crotch.

"Whoops." You echo his words back to him smiling smugly. 

"You filthy fucking slut I'm gonna make you regret that." Billy spits out before he roughly shoves you off him making you land on your hands and knees to stop your face from crashing into the ground and most likely splitting your lip. 

"Stu get under her." Billy barks out in a demanding tone making Stu nod eagerly as he pulls down his pants and underwear leaving them pooled on the ground before making his way underneath you, he pulls you into a passionate kiss which you moan into as Billy roughly enters your ass smacking your right cheek as he does so. While Billy starts a harsh pace mumbling under his breath Stu teases you by prodding at your entrance over and over making you whine in frustration. 

"What's wrong babe?" Stu teases you as he prods at your entrance slipping only the tip of his dick in before pulling it back out. 

"Looks like somebody is a little frustrated Billy, whatever shall we do?" Stu asks in mock thought rubbing his chin.

"I know what we shall do." Stu says before he slowly slides you down onto his dick watching it slowly disappear into you.

"F-Fuck Stu!" You moan out as Billy puts his one of his hands on your back pushing you down and making your ass raise further up in the air, this also pushes you down on Stu's dick at a angle that makes him hit deeper into you. Loud moans escape both you and Stu while Billy hisses through his teeth.

"Look at the two of you, shamelessly moaning like the two dirty bitches I know you are." Billy sneers down at the two of you but you and Stu don't respond too busy making out as Billy pounds into you making you move slightly up and down on Stu.

"Mmm babe your so fucking tight." Stu mumbles as you pull away, leaning up you Stu a full view of your chest which he leers at. 

"Fucking slut showing off, who you think showing off for?" Billy grunts wrapping his hand around your hair making you arch your back as he pulls it.

"Y-You! And Stu! I'm showing off for you and Stu Billy!" You moan out as Billy smacks your ass.

"That's right baby girl, your showing off for me and Stu and only for me and Stu right?" He questions making you nod by pulling you hair

"What was that babe? We couldn't hear you." Stu teases making you whine, before you can open you mouth to speak Billy lets go of you hair instead choosing to wrap his hand around your throat choking you slightly. All you can let out is strangled whine in response.

Your orgasm is fast approaching with the way their thrusts are timed hitting all the right spots in you, the coil in you rope tightens before it snaps making you whole body shudder as you cum.

"Fuck baby girl you keep squeezing my cock like that an- oh!" Billy groans eyes rolling back as he cums in your ass, your orgasm set off Billy's and Stu's as Stu follows shortly after Billy mumbling something under his breath as he cums. 

* * *

Months have passed but not without anxiety as the three of you wait day after day after day for your college acceptance letters. The house has every room painted just like Stu wanted with furniture matching each room in it, you are sitting on the couch scrolling through Instagram with Billy's head in your lap stroking his hair when Stu decides to bust into the living room. Mail is in his hand and upon seeing the excited look in his eye both you and Billy scramble to get up, you even toss your phone aside.

"Is that?" Billy questions eyes flickering up as he outstretches his hand towards Stu.

"Yeah! Its the letters!" Stu excitedly says as he hands Billy his letter, he quickly hands you yours and you take it grinning."

"Should we all open it on three?" You ask looking at the two of them, they nod and your hand grabs the seal.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" The three of you shout as you rip open the letters dropping the envelopes to the ground, you scan the letter a smiling crossing your face.

"I got in!: You squeal looking up at Billy and Stu.

"I got in as well." Billy says looking at his letter before looking up at Stu.

"I didn't get in..." Stu mumbles sadly looking down at his letter, you and Billy both move closer to confront him but you jump back as Stu laughs.

"Got you guys! I got in duh!" Stu snickers as you frown before hitting him.

"Dickwad." You mumble as you roll your eyes. You lean up and kiss Stu's cheek before moving on and kissing Billy's, before you can move too far away however Billy pulls you into a hungry kiss that leaves you breathless. Pulling away you pull Stu into a equally as heavy kiss in order to prevent him from being left out, when your done kissing Stu he turns to Billy and kisses him. When they pull away you smile up at them holding your letter in your hand. 

"Windsor College won't know what hit them."


End file.
